A Pirate's Life?
by yoholindsayyoho
Summary: She'd been plucked from the brig by a man who looked like Santa Claus. She'd fought with Cutthroats, saved a boy from an evil curse, helped a restless spirit come to peace. Now, Captain Emma Silver's mind is plagued by memories of the Armada, as well as the struggle between her own desires and her oath to discover the truth about her parents. (Rated M for implied naughtiness.)
1. Good Night, My Captain

_ The young pirate slowly, apprehensively approached the Armada soldiers blocking her path._

_ She drew her sword, her hands trembling as she neared the clockwork men. Their emotionless gazes fixed on her. With military precision, they jumped into formation as the pirate's crew joined her._

_ Trying to keep her voice steady, she called out her orders to the crew. _

_ Kobe, move up!_

_ Ratbeard, fall back!_

_ Barnabus, attack the one on the right!_

_ Four against four, it should have been even._

_ But the Armada soldiers were stronger, had more training and better weapons. _

_ They lacked the ability to empathize with their opponents, knew only to attack and to win. _

_ The young pirate could only watch as, one by one, her crew was struck down in three rounds. _

_ First Barnabus, the hefty sloth making a sickening thud against the floor as he fell._

_ Then Ratbeard, clutching his heart and teetering backwards, his long, skinny tail stiffened from pain._

_ And then Kobe, her first mate. _

_ Her eyes locked on his face, his own large brown eyes filled with pain. _

"_I have failed you, Captain…" the Samoorai whispered, reaching towards her as he fell forward with a grunt._

_ The young pirate ignored the ache in her chest as she watched her best friend fall, whirled around to face the four Armada soldiers still standing. Found herself looking down the barrel of a gun._

"_Say good night, Child." The soldier in front of her said tonelessly, his finger teasing the trigger._

_._

Captain Emma Silver's eyes shot open. With a loud shout, the twenty-year old Buccaneer sat up in her hammock, clutching the threadbare blanket that had been laid over her in the night.

Tears spilled from her dark brown eyes.

"Captain?" a deep voice called from outside. Her door cracked open. Kobe poked his head in, his fierce eyes full of concern. "Are you alright?"

"Aye." Emma muttered, angrily brushing away her tears. "Just a bit of a nightmare."

Kobe opened the door a bit wider, letting in the moonlight from outside. Emma squinted, shielding her eyes. She could hear the laughing and shouting coming from the tavern up the way, where the rest of her crew slept. Except, it seemed, for Kobe.

He stepped inside, easing the door shut behind him. In the dark, she could just make out the outline of his bulky form, see the folds of his deep purple kimono, his katana swinging at his waist.

He lit the candles on her desk, knelt beside her hammock.

"Would you like to talk about it, Captain?" he asked softly, carefully running his thumb along her cheek to banish the stray tears. "Was it the Armada again?"

"It's always the Armada, Kobe."

She leaned against his chest, the steady beat of his heart soothing her. He slid his arm around her, tightly holding her closer.

"The recent battle?"

She nodded, the cool satin of his kimono already calming her.

"I've never been defeated so easily." She whispered. "Every defense I had, they destroyed. They were miles ahead of me. You were all injured so badly…"

"Shhh, shhh…" He lightly stroked her hair. "The Armada is a tricky foe. You've done well against them before. It is simply the will of the Spiral that you lose once after winning many."

She couldn't help but crack a smile at that. Kobe and his "will of the Spiral talk" never failed to cheer her up. As though she was never at fault for her mistakes…it was just what was supposed to happen.

"You are a wonderful Captain." He continued. "And I know I speak for the whole crew when I saw that it is an honor to fight alongside you."

"Oh, Kobe." she reached up, stroking his silky muzzle.

His eyes fluttered closed, a peaceful smile dancing on his lips. His ears flicked slightly towards the sounds of camaraderie outside but, for the most part, he seemed…serene.

He stayed with her until she fell back to sleep, singing softly under his breath in that strange language from MooShu.

Once she was slumbering peacefully, he pressed a soft, impossibly gentle kiss to her lips before slipping away.

"Good night, my Captain."

The next morning, Emma woke up bright and early, feeling rejuvenated and calm. She swept her long, black hair back into a ponytail and made a face at herself in the dingy mirror on her wall. She'd always had sort of a ruddy complexion, and a mean expression on her face. It wasn't intentional, just how she always looked, but it was quite effective in combat.

She traded her long white nightshirt for a pair of tough brown canvas trousers and a baggy white shirt she'd picked up from a Marleybone ship. She pulled on the black leather boots she'd always been proud of and plopped her hat upon her head. Carefully, she took her sword from her desk and secured it to her waist.

Fully ready to greet the day, she stepped out of her quarters into the hustle and bustle of Skull Island.


	2. Friend-zoned (Matey-zoned?)

Captain Emma Silver smiled to herself as she strolled down the streets of Skull Island.

Everywhere she turned, Pirates were wandering here and there, chattering happily with their companions or trading with each other.

It was easy to see who the newer arrivals were, those who were staring around in awe or hanging back from the crowds. The ones wearing the most basic, simple clothing, probably provided to them by Boochbeard upon their rescuing.

Emma weaved easily around the "newbies", making her way up to the terrace of Captain Avery's courtyard.

Captain Horace Avery, a veteran of the Polarian wars and one of the most successful Pirates in history was, technically, the governor of Skull Island. He'd won that honor in a bet against the former governor, a Marleybone, and had quickly transformed the dreary sailors' outpost into a colorful, welcoming safehaven for pirates young and old.

At six foot-three, the man was lean and wiry, a result of spending years at sky with little to eat save for hard biscuits. His beard and mustache were snow white, but he insisted upon wearing a copper-colored wig, believing it made him appear more "gentlemanly".

In Emma's opinion, it just made him look stupid.

Captain Avery had a fascination with rare treasures, and often sent new inhabitants of his island to go and collect for him whenever something caught his fancy. Emma, at this moment, was wrapped up in a quest to procure some rare gun for him, which was proving to be a very tedious endeavor with which she quite desperately wished to be finished.

However, when Captain Avery proposed a quest to her, it was difficult to say "no". He had a way of looking at her, his sharp blue-green eyes locked on hers as though she were his last hope. His voice held a very childlike eagerness that made her want to please him, to see him grin at her when she returned, victorious, with what he had desired.

"Oh, Captain Silver, you truly are something!" he'd always say when she retrieved whatever trinket he'd wanted. "I cannot thank you enough! I knew you'd come through for me!"

And he'd wink at her, causing her stomach to flip happily and her body to become hot.

He always paid her well for her trouble, always held up his end of the deal. He didn't berate her, didn't sneer at her because she was a woman (which happened more often than she liked to admit). He was a perfect gentleman.

But there was one thing about him that drove her absolutely up a wall. Whenever he asked her to do something, whenever he gave her a task, he'd only tell her part of the whole would send her to retrieve some seemingly meaningless treasure for him, where she would risk her neck finding the damn thing, and it would turn out to be merely a fraction of a much bigger treasure, or of a way to find one.

For instance, when he'd sent her to retrieve the Monkey Chalice, he'd really only wanted the piece of sail cloth it had been wrapped in! (Which was, as it turned out, a piece of the map to El Dorado.)

She'd gone off on him about it more than once, angrily accusing him of using her as a pawn, of thinking her too stupid to handle the more complicated plans. He would sputter at her disrespect, his pasty skin turning redder and redder until he, too, started shouting back at her, saying that she had no right to accuse him of such things, and that she owed him a great deal for the trouble he'd gone through to bring her there.

But despite their almost constant bickering, Emma had to admit that she did genuinely like Captain Avery. Even if he did come off as quite pompous and arrogant at times, he had a certain…charm. He made her feel successful, as though she was doing well.

He made her feel…good at something.

And so, on mornings like this when she woke up happier than normal, she crept up to the terrace outside his office, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. She'd stare out at the town over the ledge, leaning over the railing slightly but keeping her ears fixed on the area behind her, listening for him.

This morning, she was not disappointed.

She was watching the pirates below her mingle when she felt a presence behind her. The gentle island breeze pushed the scent of a strong, musky cologne to her attention.

"Captain Silver," Captain Avery's jolly voice said behind her. "Good morning!"

Emma turned, trying her darndest to suppress her smile.

"Good morning, Captain Avery." She said smoothly. "How are you this morning?"

He smiled down at her, resting one hand on the railing next to her and leaning down to bring himself to her height.

"Fair, fair." His blue-green eyes twinkled playfully. "And you?"

"F-fine." He was suddenly much too close. She lowered her eyes.

"How goes the hunt for my Peacemakers?" he asked.

"Um, I'm…I'm making progress."

"Good, good." One of his long, skinny fingers trailed up her arm. "If anyone can do it, I know it's you."

She felt her heart quicken. Quickly, she ducked away from him and ran back down to the main square.

And slammed straight into Kobe's chest.

"Captain!" he exclaimed, steadying her. "There you are!"

She smiled weakly.

"H-hey, Kobe." she said, glancing back up at the terrace. Captain Avery was looking down at her, frowning.

She quickly turned her attention back to Kobe, who was scowling up at Captain Avery.

"Did he upset you, Captain?" he growled. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, no…" She kept her voice level, knowing that Kobe's bullish temper could make him do some very stupid things. "I just… I thought I was late."

"Late?" Kobe frowned. "Do we have a new quest?"

"Well, old quests I'd like to get done." She forced a confident smile. "Sky snakes, Red Sash Ships…"

"Are you sure you're alright, Captain?" Kobe asked softly, his hands resting on her shoulders. "I just… I want you to be okay."

"I'm fine, Kobe." She smiled up at him. "You're a good friend, worrying about me so much."

"Yes." His voice suddenly hardened. "I'm a…good friend." He lowered his eyes, stepped away from her.

"Kobe?"

"I believe Mordekai has a new lesson for you." His voice was stiff. "I will round up the crew, and we'll be on the ship when you're finished."

"Th-thank you, Kobe."

He bowed at the waist, not smiling. He turned on his heel and walked away.

Emma stared after him, perplexed, before making her way to Mordekai's shack, already dreading the Hammerhead's shouting.


	3. A Bit of Girl Talk

Her body sore from the training session with Mordekai, Emma Silver tried not to limp as she made her way down to the docks.

Her Hammerhead trainer had been especially rough with her today, having her go over every move she knew (twice!) before teaching her a new sneak Attack.

By the time she'd gotten the new move down, the muscles in her back and arms were throbbing in protest. Mordekai had let her leave, rolling his eyes and muttering something under his breath.

Emma knew that she disappointed him. From the beginning, he'd had little faith in her, eyeing her small frame with utter disdain.

At age twenty, Emma had the figure of an adolescent boy. In her boots, she was an even five feet tall. She had very little meat on her bones because, very much like Captain Avery, she often spent weeks at sky subsisting on very little food, running back and forth on the deck of her ship, and climbing around the ship's rigging. Her hips were quite narrow, and her breasts were, quite frankly, annoyingly small.

This lack of bulk, however, made her relatively light on her feet. She was swift, almost graceful, although lacking much of the muscle and strength most people expected when they thought of Buccaneers.

Most people, when seeing her, assumed she was a Musketeer or a Witchdoctor, something that didn't require close combat. She hated that look that came across their faces when they learned she was a Buccaneer. It was that look of skepticism. That look that said…

_That won't last._

_She won't survive long._

_Better dig the lass a grave now._

While other Pirates had been given tough, honestly "tough"-sounding names such as "Bloody Jack" or "Deadly Mary", she'd recently found out that she was simply referred to as "Helpful".

"Helpful" Emma Silver.

She'd actually been told once, by an older man in a tavern, that she had no right being a Buccaneer, that she was taking a position away from a more qualified man.

She'd promptly shoved the man off of his stool, dumped his tankard of Yum on him, and stalked out, Kobe trailing behind her.

What Emma Silver lacked in size and strength, she made up for in sheer ferocity.

She'd keep fighting until her health ran down to zero, giving it every bit of her effort until she was knocked out. That pure dogged determination was what had won her the respect of the Bison Warriors, what had gotten her and her crew out of many a sticky situation.

She detested feeling weak. She detested being thought of as weak.

Her crew knew that she was an able Buccaneer, that she was one of the best. Ratbeard, one of the best Buccaneers she had ever known, had once gone off on a long, Yum-fueled rant on the "replacement of true skill by size", and how "more Buccaneers should strive to be like his lovely captain". (He'd passed out not too long after, and had woken up the next morning with a hangover that put everyone on edge.)

Now, after yet another training session with Mordekai, she was feeling rather self-conscious, and had to admit that she was…rather glad that Kobe wasn't around.

Kobe.

Emma knew that he had…feelings for her. He'd told her as much one night, as they'd stood on the deck of The Furiosa Maria passing a bottle of Yum back and forth between them, the rest of the crew sleeping beneath their feet. He'd slurred as he'd spoken, swayed a little as he took her hand.

She'd tried to ease him off, to explain to him that she didn't see him as anything more than her closest friend. She couldn't afford to. She'd made a vow to herself that she would discover the truth about her parents, and that she would not let anything distract her from that goal, no man or mineral.

He'd said he understood, and never mentioned it again. But she still felt him watching her at times. He was still constantly breathing down her neck, wanting to protect her and make sure she was safe. His fierce eyes burned with jealousy on the rare occasions that another Pirate showed any interest in her.

But he needn't worry. Emma had sworn to herself not to lose focus on her goal, and she meant it, no matter how hard it proved to be at times.

Emma eased herself down the steps to the docks, and was met halfway there by her crewmember and second-closest friend, Bonnie Annee, the Fox Sharpshooter she'd met when she came to Skull Island.

Bonnie Annee's sleek red fur and slinky, womanly form attracted her many glances from the men on the docks, but Emma knew her friend had eyes for only one man, and that was Ratbeard. Anne had fallen hard for old Ratbeard's folksy charm and gruff humor as soon as she'd met him, but had never dared to confess it to anyone other than her captain, and had sworn her to secrecy.

Emma often wondered how Anne would react to learning that Ratbeard fancied her just as much as she did him.

Anne greeted her captain with a gentle grin.

"Captain!" she chirped, her Scottish brogue thick. "How are ye?"

"Damn sore." Emma muttered, smirking at her friend. "You?"

"Bit short o' breath." She smiled mischievously. "Ratbeard spilled Yum all over hi'self. Had to strip down righ' there!"

"I'm sure you loved that."

"Mmm, yes." Her smile faded, though. "Kobe's not…happy."

"What'd he say?"

"Much o' the same. She only sees me as her friend, I love her so dearly, why am I no' enough for her… You know."

"I swear…" Emma rubbed her forehead, sighing. "I want to smack him sometimes."

"I think he'd righ' enjoy tha'." Anne winked, letting out one of her rare giggles.

"Go jump in a cold wind, Miss." Emma nudged her towards the edge of the dock. Anne danced away, laughing.

"After you, Mrs. Yojimbo! Or was it Mrs. Captain Avery? I cannae remember…"

"You are toeing the line, Madam!"

Ignoring the soreness in her body, Emma chased after her friend, laughing. Ignoring the curious looks shot at them by the other Pirates on the dock, they weaved through the crowd toward the Monquistan skiff, The Furiosa Maria.

A beauty decked out in dark green and red, she waited patiently for them.

Ratbeard was standing on the deck, looking out over the side.

"Ahoy, Captain!" he called. "We sailin' now?"

"Aye, Ratbeard! Hoist this crazy fox up first!" She shoved Anne onto the boarding spot, letting her transport onto it first before she joined her.

Time for another adventure! Coordinates set for… Cool Ranch!


	4. Wenches Be Crazy

Emma blinked as she watched Curly Bill fell to the ground, defeated.

_One hundred and fifth time's the charm, right?_ she thought as treasure chests dropped from the ceiling. She gathered the gold (she'd count it later) and approached Sam Colt.

Relieved to be out of his cage, he gave her the Peacemakers he'd had on him with no trouble.

Two sets of pearl-handled pistols dropped into her knapsack. Grinning victoriously, she strutted out of the cave. Kobe followed close behind her, humming triumphantly.

Back on the ship, the crew cracked open a bottle of Yum to celebrate. They counted the gold: two hundred pieces! Bonny Ann, in a moment of mindless glee, threw her arms around Ratbeard, squealing in happiness.

Emma stifled a snort at the bemused, but not displeased, look on Ratbeard's face as he carefully slid his arms around Bonny Ann's waist, mindful not to step on her toes with the peg that replaced his right leg. He planted a chaste kiss on her cheek, causing her to giggle and dance away bashfully, skipping around a perplexed-looking Kobe.

Kobe had a feeling he'd never understand women.

When they reached Skull Island, the rest of the crew headed to the tavern to continue their celebration. Kobe, however, followed Emma right up to Captain Avery's office.

She eyed the door with trepidation. It had been a week since she'd last stood on this terrace. A week since she'd run away from him.

Emma had to ask Kobe several times to wait outside, knowing that the Samoorai and the captain sort of…hated each other. Finally, she convinced him to stay out on the terrace. He huffed, sat down on the grass, and crossed his arms over his chest, scowling.

"Cheer up, Kobe!" Emma admonished him, tipping his hat over his eyes. "Yum's on me tonight!"

"Hmmph." He straightened his hat, not looking at her.

Sighing, Emma shook her head and crossed the grass to Captain Avery's door. She took a deep, shaky breath before going inside.

Captain Avery's office was empty for once. She tried not to gaze around in awe at all of the artifacts and paintings decorating his walls and shelves.

The Captain had risen from his desk when she'd entered, and was now waiting patiently for her to cross the room.

"Captain Silver!" he greeted cheerily. "How goes the search for my Peacemakers?"

"Successful, Captain Avery." Emma replied, grinning. She set her bag on his desk and withdrew both sets of pistols, setting them gently down onto the wood.

"My word, they are beautiful!" he breathed, picking up one of them and examining it. "And _two_ sets? Why, Captain Silver, I could just _kiss you_!"

Emma's cheeks burned as he said that. He looked at her suddenly, his own cheeks slightly pink.

He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand currently holding the gun.

"Be careful. Don't shoot yourself." Emma warned, frowning.

He laughed nervously.

"H-how silly of me! Yes, I should…I should be more careful." He set the gun back down.

Uncomfortable in the silence, Emma nervously shifted her feet, coughing.

"As you stated, there _are_ two sets." she said pointedly, setting her hand down on the desk next to one of them.

He glanced down at her hand.

"Yes. Yes, there are." He murmured, his own hand resting close to hers. "And I…I do intend to hold up my end of the bargain."

He picked up one set of Peacemakers, not looking at her. He withdrew his handkerchief from his pocket, wrapping it around the pistols.

"Here you are." He whispered, holding the bundle out to her. She took it from him.

"Thank you, Captain Avery." She said softly, slipping them back into her bag.

He smiled, his blue-green eyes drilling into her.

"Thank _you_, Captain Silver." His hand snaked out, gently brushing a strand of hair away from her face. She didn't pull away from him. She couldn't. She couldn't explain it, but… her body had…taken control away from her mind.

Her heart pounding, she leaned into his touch. His hand cupped her cheek, his thumb tracing along her skin.

For a long, long minute, they stared at each other, not breathing. Not blinking.

As he leaned down, her eyes fluttered closed. Their lips met, and she let out a soft noise from the back of her throat.

_I can't say no to him._ The thought bombarded her.

It was inevitable.

His other hand was on the small of her back, pulling her closer.

She slid her hands up his shoulders, her arms winding around his neck.

Kissing him was like drinking from a cool stream on a hot day. Like kicking off her boots after a walk through Banditoad Trail.

It was relief. Pure relief.

His lips were rough, chapped from the wind, but they were…knowing. They knew how to kiss her, how to make her want him. They traveled down, trailing kisses down her jaw, down her neck.

She whimpered quietly as he buried his face in the angle of her neck.

She was melting… Her body screamed, begging to give in to him.

But one tiny little voice called out to her.

_No! You swore! You swore to your parents!_

She grabbed hold of his shoulders and shoved him away from her. He stumbled against his desk, looking flabbergasted and hurt.

"Emma…" he whispered.

"I can't." She backed away. "I…I can't. I swore…"

"Emma, please…" He moved towards her, his arms outstretched.

"Don't call me Emma!" she screamed, tears springing to her eyes. "You're just a distraction! You aren't….anything to me!"

"Captain?" Kobe's voice thundered from outside. There was a pounding at the door.

"Please…" Captain Avery came closer, but Emma drew her sword. He stopped short, realizing he was on very delicate, shaky ground.

"No!" She fumbled for the doorknob, blindly ran out as soon as she'd gotten the door opened.

He started to go after her, but the blade of a katana at his throat stopped him. He stared into the pitiless brown eyes of Kobe Yojimbo.

"You touch her, and I will kill you." He hissed, his bovine teeth bared.

Captain Avery watched Emma run, his heart aching. Kobe stepped away from him, turned on his heel, and ran after his Captain.


	5. Confessions

Emma locked herself in her quarters, not opening the door even as Kobe banged on it.

"Please, Captain!" he called. "Please, let me in!"

"Kobe, just go! Go to the tavern!" she shouted through the door. "I-I'll be fine!"

"I'm not leaving you, Captain!"

"Kobe, this is a direct order! Go away!"

She knew her voice was too harsh as she said this, knew that her tone would hurt him. But she didn't need to deal with him right now. She didn't want to deal with his soppy, tender touching, or his kind, murmured words of "The Will of the Spiral".

Right now, she just wanted to be alone.

He grew quiet. He didn't speak, but she knew he was still there.

"I will be in the tavern if you need me, my Captain." He said stiffly. Emma could hear the catch in his voice, and a fresh wave of guilt washed over her.

Not only had she broken her vow to her parents, but she'd once again hurt her closest friend.

She threw herself into her hammock, hating herself. She let the tears come, thankful that, for once, she was alone.

Dry, sharp sobs wracked her body. She'd never cried like this, not even when her parents had died. She had remained stone-faced that day, only letting out a small trickle of tears. But now…now it was all flowing out. Violently.

"Captain?" Bonnie Anne's voice called tentatively from the other side of the door. "Are ye alrigh'?"

"I'm fine." Emma choked out, curling up into a ball. "Go back to your Yum."

"Kobe said somethin' happened when ye were in Captain Avery's office." Emma could hear her friend leaning on the door. "Did he… hur' ye?"

"No."

Emma heard a sigh, and then a soft clicking at the door knob, and realized Anne was picking the lock. She got up.

"Anne, I'll open the door!" she called. But by the time she'd reached it, it was already open.

The fox stepped in and closed the door behind her, her warm yellow eyes full of worry.

"Captain," she said softly. "Did he hur' ye?"

"No. No, Captain Avery…he wouldn't hurt anyone." Emma whispered, sinking to the floor and hugging her knees. "He's a perfect gentleman."

Anne sat next to her, engulfing her in a surprisingly bone-crushing hug.

"Do ye wan' to tell me wha' this is all abou', then?"

Her voice hardly a whisper, Emma explained everything: the kiss, the way she'd pushed him off of her... Anne merely held her, stroking her hair.

"Ye know, Captain," Anne finally said once Emma had finished. "Your parents loved ye… They wouldn' wan' ye to be unhappy for their sakes."

"I know." Emma sniffled. "But I… I feel like… I can't let myself be happy until I see this through." She looked up at her friend, the warm yellow eyes soothing her. "If I can't figure this out, what right do I have to be happy?"

"Ye have every righ' to be happy, Captain." Anne squeezed her. "And, even then…who's to say that Captain Avery would be a distraction to ye? Maybe he'd be just wha' ye need, a bi' of… masculine affirmation behind ye."

"That's what I have you for."

Anne chuckled, kissing the top of her friend's head.

"And then there's Kobe…" she added. Emma winced.

"And then there's Kobe."

"He loves ye."

"I know. But… I just don't feel anything for him. I mean, I… I'm fond of him, but…like a brother."

"I know." She sighed. "And I know ye've told him tha'.

"I just…I don't see what else I can do."

"It's a touchy subject. Very delicate." Bonnie Anne suddenly smiled. "Ye know, Captain Avery came lookin' for ye."

"He did?"

"Aye. Didn' say as much, but he came down to the cellar, looked around, then went back up. Didn' say a word."

Emma couldn't help but smile.

"He was probably just worried about the Peacemakers."

"Ye didn' give 'em to him?"

"There was an extra set. He gave it to me."

"See, if tha's no' a red flag righ' there…" Anne rolled her eyes. "The man is crazy about ye!"

"He's just…"

"Don't. He is."

Emma's cheeks got hot as she thought about how he'd kissed her.

Maybe… Yeah, she could see that.

"Better now?" Anne murmured.

"Yeah." Emma smiled wryly. "Now, what's the news on you and Ratbeard?"

"Oh, ye know…" Anne smirked. "He said he'd wai' up for me."

Emma grinned.

"He wants you."

"He's worried abou' ye."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Go on. Go back to your man."

"He's no' my man!"

But Anne grinned as she said that, standing up. She helped her Captain to her feet, giving her another big hug.

"Ye just... le' things be." She said softly. "Ye're an amazing woman, Captain, and Captain Avery, well… he sees tha'. Your parents can wai'."

Emma smiled sadly.

"Go on back, Miss Fox. Tell the crew we'll be leaving early tomorrow morning. Seven at the latest."

"Where are we headed?" Anne tilted her head curiously.

"Back to Cool Ranch. I've still got…more to take care of."

After one final hug, Anne left, headed back to the tavern.

Ratbeard greeted her at the door.

"How's the Captain, lass?" he asked softly.

"Fine now." Anne smiled softly. "Overly tired, I think."

Ratbeard smiled.

"Sure is lucky, havin' a great lass like you to watch over her."

He reached a shaky hand out, gently stroking the fur on her cheek. Anne leaned into his touch, smiling.

"She's jus' havin' a tough time, is all." She murmured. "Emotions, and all."

"And how're your emotions, Miss Anne?"

"Steady and strong, Mr. Beard."

Ratbeard smiled down at the red-haired Fox, loving how the moonlight played on her fur.

"Fancy a walk, lass?" He offered her his arm. "I'm not…quite ready to go to bed yet."

"I'd like tha'." Anne took his arm. "I'd like tha' alot."

He leaned down, giving her a quick kiss on the nose. Anne leaned on him as they walked, her heart pounding.

And as they shared their first kiss in the middle of the now empty square, Emma Silver was climbing into her hammock, dressed in her night shirt and ready for bed.

Emma drifted off easily, dreaming of Captain Avery and his knowing lips, of his hands and arms.

_She looked out over the square from the terrace, the late night peace calming her. _

_ A pair of strong, lean arms wrapped around her waist. She gasped, turned around to find herself face to face with the man who haunted her._

"_Why, Captain Avery! I didn't expect to see you out so late!"_

_ "I was waiting for you, Emma."_

_ He kissed her, his lips hot and wise on hers. Wordlessly, he took her hands and led her into his office, up the stairs, into his bedroom…_

_He scooped her into his arms, laid her down in his big, warm bed. Sweetly, he kissed her, bracing himself over her on his forearms._

_He trailed his lips down her neck as his hands nimbly removed her shirt, dove beneath the waistband of her trousers…_

She suddenly snapped awake. Something had awoken her. A sound. But…where? What had it been?

And then a pair of blue-green eyes sparkled over her, a warm hand was touching her face.

"Shhh, Captain Silver." Captain Avery whispered. "It's just me."


	6. Serious Conversation

**(AN: Connet, I'm so so sorry for the next couple of chapters. Please don't send your witch-doctor after me.)**

"Shhh, Captain Silver." Captain Avery whispered. "It's just me."

Emma scrambled for the dagger she kept under her pillow, but Captain Avery grabbed her arm.

"I just want to talk." He said slowly. "I won't hurt you. Please."

Emma stared at him, scowling. Part of her, though, was too embarrassed to look him completely in the eye, having just seen a lot more of him in her dream.

"Will you hear me?" Even now, half-awake and suspicious as she was, she couldn't help but admire the honest, eager tone of his voice.

She sat up, nodding. He pulled the chair from her desk out, sat carefully as he regarded her for a moment. His lips, those same wonderful lips she'd kissed just a few hours ago, were pursed in concentration.

"Captain Silver…" He finally began. But he shook his head. "No. _Emma_…" He reached his hand out to touch hers. "I just want to know… Why did you run from me so suddenly?" He ran his thumb along her knuckles. "Why _do_ you run from me all of the time? There are times when I… I think I'm getting… signals from you, signs that you're as attracted to me as I am to you, but then… When I try to touch you, you run. And I don't understand it."

"Captain Avery," Emma swallowed nervously. "It's complicated."

"_You_ are complicated." He gave her a sad smile. "You are utterly complex, and unreadable, and… you fascinate me. But I want to understand you. Are you attracted to me?"

"It's not a matter of attraction." She didn't dare to meet his eyes.

He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Then what is it?"

She hugged her knees, pulling her hand away from him.

"I promised." She whispered.

"Promised?" he repeated. She nodded, resting her chin on her knees and staring at her feet through the blanket. "Promised what? To whom?"

"I promised my parents." She raised her eyes up to his. He leaned forward curiously, frowning. "I promised them, not long after they died, that I wouldn't let myself get distracted. That I was going to focus entirely on finding out the truth about their deaths, and properly avenging them. That means that I can't let anyone or anything sway me, no matter how I feel about them."

"You do feel something for me, then."

She lowered her gaze.

He rested his hand on the side of her knee.

"Emma, look at me."

Hesitantly, she obeyed. His gaze was steady, unwavering.

"I'm not in love with you." He said softly. "At least… I don't think I am. But I am attracted to you. I… I feel more for you than I've felt for anyone for… quite some time. Haven't you ever noticed how arbitrary my reasons for calling you to me are? Hell, I don't even care about the Peacemakers that much. I just wanted… I just wanted an excuse to see you."

"…So, I risked my life for you, got my ass and my crew's ass kicked multiple times, for no fucking reason?" Emma's eyes narrowed.

"Not for no reason." He squeezed her knee. "The Peacemakers are valuable, not to mention fantastic weapons. You'll be great with them if you give them a chance."

"I prefer swords."

"I know. But it's good to have some experience with other classes. Other weapons." He cleared his throat, shaking his head. "But I'm getting off topic. Look, Emma, I… I care about you. Strongly. I think you're beautiful, seductive…"

"I think you're fucking insane."

Captain Avery chuckled.

"That may be. But that doesn't change how I feel about you." He took her hand, forcing her to let her knees down. "I… I might be a tiny distraction. But never for too long, and not intentionally. If… if you thought I was distracting you too much, you could tell me, and I'd…I'd leave you alone for a while. But I just… I want to be with you."

"Be with me." She frowned. "Like…um, sexually?"

"Well, ultimately yes. But… we could start off slowly. A stroll here and there, a kiss or two, we could voyage together…"

"I want to. Be with you, I mean. I just…" Her forehead wrinkled. "I don't want…I don't want to feel obligated to drop everything for you, nor you for me."

"That wouldn't be necessary." He leaned forward, kissing her tentatively. When she didn't protest, he smiled. "We could just be casual. Just…Emma and Horace, two people who are sometimes involved with each other and sometimes aren't. No promises, no…confessions of deep, profound love and devotion, no obligations to swear ourselves to each other. Just… just going along with what feels right."

"You would be alright with that?"

"I would." He squeezed her hand. "And I would be happy to take whatever pace with which you feel comfortable."

Emma blinked, images from her dream once more swimming into her mind. In that moment, she knew exactly what pace she wanted to take.

"Horace… May I call you Horace?"

He beamed.

"Of course."

"Horace." She lowered her eyes again, suddenly embarrassed.

"Come on, now, Shy Girl." He teased, swinging her gently in her hammock.

"I was dreaming about you." She felt her cheeks burning. "Before you came in."

"Oh?" He smirked. "What was I doing?"

"We were… you know…"

For the first time in her life, she let a giggle escape her, rubbing the back of her neck. Her face grew hotter, her cheeks going scarlet. How could she tell him this without sounding stupid, or like a harlot?

"When did you get so damned bashful?" He sighed, scooting his chair closer to the hammock. "Come on, out with it."

"We were about to… to have sex."

He blinked, barely suppressing a grin.

"Were we?"

"Yes. And I…" She bit her lip, wishing for the umpteenth time that she wasn't such a damn girl. "I want to."

"You want…to?" He frowned. "Now?"

"Now."

"What about taking things slowly?"

"…We can do that later?"

He stared at her. She could feel his eyes burning through her thin white nightshirt.

"I… I don't think I've ever been propositioned quite like this…" he murmured. "You're… quite sure?"

Emma nodded, the images from the dream causing an ache to form in her loins. She wanted his hands on her body, wanted to feel his lips on her skin. She felt a pulse of desire in her core, imagining him burying himself deep within her, taking her.

He looked at her for a long minute, but eventually nodded, the quiet lust in her eyes entirely palpable.

"Then… let us go to my quarters." He leaned forward, kissing her swiftly. "I have a feeling your hammock won't support both of us."

Emma grinned, scrambling up out of her hammock.

Avery took her hand, laughing as she put on her boots.

"Nightshirt, boots, disheveled hair…" He kissed her. "One might say I've got odd taste in women."

"Considering I'm propositioning a man who wears a wig that doesn't match his beard, I don't think your taste is that out of the ordinary."

"Perhaps then, my dear Emma, we're just a perfectly mismatched pair."

**(AN: Lemon next chapter. I'm so sorry. God, I am so sorry.)**


	7. Sea Salt and Pipe Smoke

**(AN: I know I said this would be a lemon, but then I read the Ratings Guide and got paranoid. So it's just "implied" that the bangbang happened. If you're disappointed, just imagine…the most awkward sexual encounter possible.)**

_ Arm in arm, the mismatched couple strolled leisurely around Skull Island. He was tall while she was petite. He was old enough to be her father. She could have been mistaken for a boy at a distance. _

_They looked odd together, but it was undeniable that they were happy. _

_ The governor of Skull Island beamed down at the young Pirate on his arm, enjoying the stares they were attracting from the other Pirates around them. She leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling contentedly as she gazed around the square._

_ "Beautiful day, isn't it?" she murmured. _

_ "Oh, yes." Her companion returned. "Simply marvelous."_

_ The young Pirate woman frowned. That wasn't the voice she was used to._

_ Hesitantly, she looked up and found herself locking gazes with an Armada soldier. _

_ His blank, emotionless eyes dug into her. She tried to pull away from him, but his grip on her arm was iron. His other hand brought his pistol to her throat._

_ "Say goodnight, Child." She saw his finger brush against the trigger._

Emma Silver woke with a start, slamming her hands into the solid body next to hers, trying to push it away. Slightly disgruntled, not to mention groggy, Horace Avery gazed blearily at his young lover as she sat up.

"Emma?" he managed. "Are you alright?"

Emma blinked, staring at him. The morning light was trickling into his bedroom from the window. Her eyes traced over his body, memories from the night before flooding her mind and bringing heat to her cheeks. She noted with some amusement that he'd slept in his wig, and that it had gotten matted during the night, as well as going lopsided on his head.

"Emma?" he repeated.

"Just a bad dream." She whispered, giving him a small smile.

"Mmm." He stifled a yawn. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No… I…" She glanced at the cuckoo clock on the wall. Her heart almost stopped when she saw that it read 6:55. "Shit!"

"Emma?" Horace sat up, frowning as his lover jumped up out of bed.

"I'm late! I told Anne we were leaving at seven!" She yanked her nightshirt on. "Shit!"

"You can't go out like that!" Horace got to his feet, rested his hands on Emma's shoulders. "Look, calm down, darling. It's not quite seven yet." He kissed her forehead.

"Horace-"

"I can lend you some trousers so you don't have to stop back at your room. Just calm down." Swiftly, he kissed her, then let her go so he could dig some trousers out of his dresser.

Emma bounced nervously on her heels, yanking the trousers on as soon as he handed them to her. They were a bit long at the bottom, so they required a good couple of rolls before she could even see her feet.

He also loaned her a brown leather belt to keep the trousers in place. (A good thing, too. Belts are rather important for that sort of thing. One should always have a good belt with them, just in case.)

She kissed him hard before she left, thanking him. He hugged her tightly, breathing in deeply to memorize the scent of her hair. Sea salt and pipe smoke. That was his girl.

He watched her run down to the docks, smiling sadly. Half of him wanted nothing more than to chase after her, to join her on her adventures. The other half of him, though, knew that he had to stay on the Island, to give her space.

He just prayed that she would feel just as strongly for him when she returned.

…

Down at the docks, Emma was scrambling onto the ship, breathless. She tripped over her feet as she sprinted to the ship's wheel, landing hard on her stomach.

Kobe, watching from behind her, moved forward to help her to her feet. He thought better of it, though, and stopped, scowling.

He had spent all night pacing the streets, unable to sleep. Worrying about his Captain, his love. He had lingered by her quarters, hoping to peek in on her, to comfort her if she had another nightmare. He'd pressed his ear to the door around one in the morning, hoping to hear her breathing.

Instead, he'd heard voices. Emma's voice, and that scum Captain Avery's. He couldn't hear everything, but caught snippets of their conversation, heard Avery tell her he was fond of her. He heard her tell Avery that she wanted him.

The idea of his angel propositioning that rat Avery had been too much for Kobe to bear, and he'd stalked back to the pub, downing Yum until it had knocked him into a heavy sleep.

And now, this morning, he'd seen Emma running down from Captain Avery's office, wearing her nightshirt, as well as trousers that were much too big for her, her hair disheveled and her hat nowhere in sight.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Even in his unruly, hung-over state, it was perfectly clear.

So now, he watched her scramble to her feet, ignoring the ache in his chest and the pounding in his head as he secretly prayed that her struggle lasted.

…

While Kobe was brooding, Emma was focusing on getting the ship back on course to Cool Ranch. Her mind was only half there, still partially stuck back on Skull Island with Captain Avery.

He'd said they could keep it casual. He'd said he didn't mind not having any commitment from her. That was good, wasn't it?

But there was still a knot of guilt in her stomach. She'd let herself get distracted. She'd let someone in that she didn't entirely trust. She was supposed to be _above_ things like lust. She had a higher calling! Those things shouldn't matter to her!

And yet, just thinking about last night was making her knees turn to jelly.

Anne had given her a knowing smile when she'd met her at the docks. Emma hadn't said anything, but Anne hadn't needed words.

"You look good and _had_." She'd whispered as they'd climbed onto the ship together. Emma had tried to scowl, but had merely let out a giggle.

On deck, Emma had watched Anne approach Ratbeard. Had seen him take her hand.

She'd felt a thrill of happiness for her best friend.

It was about damn time.

But now, the happiness was fading. The guilt was taking over, and not just the guilt regarding the distraction. Emma had seen Kobe's eyes fall when she'd come onto the ship. Bloodshot though they were, she knew he'd figured it out.

Standing at the wheel, Emma felt like slamming her head against a wall. She should've been more discreet! She should have spent more time making it look like she hadn't just been sharing someone's bed!

She knew Kobe was standing right behind her. She knew how hurt he was. But would talking to him make it better? Or would it just hurt him more?

And what would she even say? Would she apologize? (Why should she? She'd never promised him anything…) Would he accept her apology if she offered it?

She forced herself to turn, to look at him.

He stared at her blankly, his eyes emotionless. She offered him a smile, and wasn't one bit surprised when he didn't return it.

She felt tears prickling at her eyes. She'd really fucked up this time. He'd never forgive her.

Quickly, she turned away, angrily clenching her eyes shut to force the tears back. No way was she going to cry. Strong leaders don't cry.

But closing her eyes brought back more images of last night. She could still see Avery above her, could still feel the steady movement of his hips combining with the staccato of her heart.

Fucking Hell. She needed a drink.


	8. His Drunken Princess

Kobe Yojimbo watched Captain Emma Silver stumble out of the Silver Spurs Saloon. They'd been in Cool Ranch for almost two weeks now, and were currently docked at Cooper's Roost.

Ever since they'd left Skull Island, things had been…strained between them. He'd been eaten up by jealousy that Captain Avery, that pompous ass, had claimed his precious Emma. He'd been angry with her, having foolishly hoped that she would eventually come to return the love he felt for her.

He knew how guilty she felt about what had happened. He saw it in her eyes. She wouldn't meet his gaze anymore, and he often heard her crying at night, when she thought they were asleep. And even worse, she'd taken to drinking.

Before, she'd only occasionally partake of Yum when they were celebrating a successful quest. (She would sip so primly from her bottle, looking like such a delicate lady despite her having spilled another's blood just moments before.) But now… He hadn't seen her without a bottle in her hand for days. Her fighting was suffering for it, her movements slowing down and becoming less precise. She wasn't thinking things through, often going blindly into battle with bigger ships, putting her own life in danger as well as the crew's.

Tonight, she'd been particularly "thirsty", downing an entire bottle of Yum in less than five minutes, and then a second, and then a third, and a fourth.

It was after the fourth that she'd hopped down from her stool, almost lost her balance, and walked unsteadily out.

Kobe shot Anne a glance down the bar. She was too fixed on Ratbeard to notice anything else. Ever since the two had come to terms with their feelings for each other, they'd both been highly distracted, using every spare minute they had to whisper to each other or to steal kisses when they thought no one was looking.

Kobe was finally understanding Emma's desire to remain solely focused on her quests. Adding another person to the mix only complicated things. Allowing yourself to be distracted by them and divvying your attention between them and your goals… That just led to chaos.

His anger with her had faded, replaced only by worry. He was still her first mate, her best friend. She was still his responsibility.

He still loved her.

He eased himself off of his stool, set some gold on the bar, and went out after her.

It didn't take him long to find her. She'd stopped at the stairs down to the dock, eyeing them apprehensively and clutching the railing.

"Captain." He said softly, approaching her. She whirled around, almost losing her balance.

Quickly, he reached out and caught her, the grip of his hands on her shoulders steadying her.

"Kobe?" she whispered, reaching up to touch his face. Clumsily, she stroked his head. He leaned into her touch.

"Are you going back down to the ship, Captain?" he murmured, his eyes closing in delight. He'd missed this, the touch of her hand on his face. Gently, he snuck a kiss onto her palm.

"Mmm." She moved her downward to nod, but it slumped forward instead of coming back up. "Wan'go bed."

"I will walk with you."

"You should go relax." She managed to raise her head again, her eyes unfocused. "Go have fun."

"I can't have any fun, Captain." He leaned forward, letting his lips trail along her forehead. "Not knowing that you're back on the ship, alone and…"

"Drunk." She finished for him, her head dropping again. "I'm drunk."

"You are." He acknowledged. "Very drunk."

"I did a bad thing."

"Everyone overdoes it with Yum now and then, Captain."

"No. Wit' Cap'n…" She trailed off, frowning. "Avery." She stretched out the syllables of his name, as though she wasn't entirely sure what they were.

"I know." He tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. "I know."

"Anne tell you?"

"I figured it out for myself, Captain."

"I'm sorry." She raised her head again, her big brown eyes bloodshot and sad. "I'm so sorry, Kobe. Please don't hate me."

"Hate you?" He pushed her head against his shoulder, stroking her hair. "I could never hate you, my Captain."

"I hurt you."

"I'm over it, Captain." He smiled down at her. "I know you didn't intend to hurt anyone."

"You forgive me?"

"A thousand times over, my Captain."

She smiled, nuzzling his kimono.

"I love you, Kobe." She breathed deep, inhaling the scent of sandalwood that permeated his clothing. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kobe swallowed, his heart thumping happily against his chest.

"I love you, too, Captain." He kissed her forehead. "With every fiber of my being."

Emma's arms wrapped around him.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course." He tightened his arms around her. "I'll stay with you as long as you need me."

"I always need you, Kobe."

"Then I will always be there."

He scooped her into his arms. She let out a soft shout as he cradled her against his chest.

"I don't trust your balance on the stairs." He said softly.

She laughed, gazing up at him.

"I feel like a princess." She leaned her head back. "And my prince is taking me back to the castle."

Kobe smiled. Inebriated as she was, she was still lovely.

"Let us away, then, my princess."

He carefully took her down the stairs, holding her tightly so he wouldn't drop her. She was so soft in his arms, so warm. He loved having her so close, loved being able to take care of her.

He helped her climb onto the ship, followed down below deck, where there were a few cots set up, usually for longer journeys when they'd be on deck in shifts.

She kicked off her boots and undid her belt, then flopped down into one of the cots. Kobe pulled another cot close to hers, so that they were almost touching. She pulled it closer as he dug a couple of threadbare blankets from a pile in the middle of the room.

He tucked her in, eyeing the closeness of the cots. She smiled up at him innocently, patting the empty cot next to her.

Smiling, he set his hat on the floor under his cot and laid down beside her, taking her into his arms.

She snuggled into his chest, sighing contentedly. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her back, singing softly to her as she drifted off to sleep. He let his hand slip up the back of her shirt, the thrill of feeling the smooth skin of her back almost overwhelming him.

As he waited for sleep to claim him, he smiled down at the sleeping angel in his arms, feeling happiness radiating throughout his body. As his eyes closed, he felt the smile curl onto his lips. Even if this _was_ just because she'd been drinking, he could fall asleep tonight pretending that her affections were true.


	9. It's Possible to be Happy

The next morning, Kobe held Emma's hair as she vomited into the mop bucket, brought her water and dry bread to soothe her stomach. He left her side only once, to relay a message to the crew that they'd be docked until the next day, and that they could do as they pleased until then.

Ratbeard and Anne had gone off immediately, to do what Kobe shuddered to think. Most of the crew (Old Scratch, Aga Rongo, Gaspard, Dead-Eye, etc.) wandered off to explore. The only real problem was Barnabus, the Sloth.

Barnabus was a Sloth Buccaneer and, at nineteen years old, had the mental capabilities of a young child. He was big and burly, though, and very intimidating when he was upset.

He viewed Emma with something akin to hero worship, desiring to be just like her and often trailing after her like a lost puppy. Kobe knew Emma had a soft spot in her heart for him, that she often thought of him as a little brother, so he forced himself not to get annoyed whenever Barnabus hung around, to plaster on a tolerant smile whenever the sloth hugged him.

At the moment, though, he knew Barnabus' loud, deep voice would do nothing to help his Captain's hangover.

"But I want to see if Captain Silver will train me some more!" Barnabus protested when Kobe wouldn't let him below deck.

"She can't train you right now." Kobe took a deep breath, willing himself not to shake the boy. He knew he wasn't _choosing_ to act this way, but…

"But why not?" the sloth persisted.

Kobe sighed.

"She's feeling under the weather right now." Kobe forced his voice to be gentle. "She's sick."

"Can I do anything to help?"

"No! No, I… I'm taking care of it."

Barnabus gave him such a heartbreakingly eager look, though, that Kobe gave another heavy sigh.

"I will tell you what you can do, Barnabus." He gingerly touched the boy's shoulder. "Go ask Dr. Coop for something for nausea and… and a massive headache. Alright?"

Barnabus grinned so widely his face seemed on the verge of splitting in two.

"Okay! You've got it!"

Kobe felt a vague tug of fondness in his stomach as the sloth clambered off the ship and ran off. Barnabus wasn't all bad. He had good intentions, obviously. He was just… slow.

When he returned below deck, Emma gave Kobe a weak grin.

"You're so good with him." She said softly, sitting up. Kobe tried not to look pleased at her praise.

"He wants to help." He said gently, kneeling next to her cot. "How do you feel?"

"Empty. Numb. Sober."

"Good." He gave her a crooked smile. "I'm hoping you'll stay sober, at least for a little while."

Emma sighed.

"Probably a good idea."

"Do you… do you want to talk about it? This… thing with Captain Avery?"

"No. I don't want to talk about it. Not with you, not with anyone. I just… I just want to forget it."

"Was he that, er…" Kobe felt his neck get hot. "_Bad_?"

"No! He wasn't bad at all!" Emma's cheeks went scarlet, both from the question and from the obvious hope in Kobe's voice. "I mean, I just… I feel like such a…" She trailed off, lowering her eyes.

"Captain," Kobe touched her knee through the blanket. "You're… wonderful. If anyone should be feeling badly, it is him. For letting you go."

"Well, he said we could be… casual. No promises, no commitment…"

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be, you know, obligated to anyone. I don't want to be anyone's little woman." She lowered her eyes. "Besides, I still don't know how to feel… I mean, my parents-"

"Captain." Kobe's voice grew stern. "I know you feel you cannot be happy until you uncover the mysteries of your past. I know that you want to devote all of your attention and all of your energy to your parents, but… Would they have wanted this? Would they have wanted to see their only child, their beautiful daughter, sacrificing her own happiness for them? Would they have wanted you to ignore every chance at happiness that came by you just because you were chasing a seemingly endless quest?"

"Kobe-"

"_Emma_." It was the first time he'd ever said her name aloud. She blinked, the somberness in his voice almost intimidating. "Your parents loved you. They would never have wanted for you to be unhappy. And do not tell me that you're not unhappy, because I know better. I know you, sometimes I think even better than I know myself."

Emma stared at her knees, feeling tears prick at her eyes. Kobe's hand snaked under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Tears trickled down her cheeks, and her lower lip trembled. Kobe took a deep breath, reminding himself for the umpteenth time that this woman that he loved so dearly was just barely an adult, and that she had been forced to grow up so quickly that she still hadn't gotten used to the hormones and emotions pulsing through her body.

"It _is_ possible, Emma, to focus on your parents' mystery while still allowing yourself to be happy." He concluded in a whisper, gently wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Do you think I could be happy with Captain Avery, Kobe?"

"I think…" Kobe swallowed, a knot forming in his chest. "I think I am a bit too biased to answer that question objectively, Captain."

Emma sighed. So they were back to Captain again.

Kobe lowered his eyes, his hand dropping from her chin. Emma caught his hand as it fell, grasping it in both of hers and bringing it to her lips.

His eyes snapped to hers, his low forehead wrinkling in confusion.

Emma looked up into Kobe's deep brown eyes, so similar to her own. She smiled softly, the heat of his gaze on her making her skin flush.

"Kobe," She took a deep, nervous breath. "Do you think I could be happy with you?"

"I think… I think I would do everything in my power to make you happy." His voice was hardly a whisper.

Emma stared up at him, her heart pounding. Something inside her had snapped. Something Kobe had said had been the magical key to unlock her.

It was possible to do both, as long as she didn't go too overboard.

"Kobe…"

Emma leaned up, letting her lips brush lightly against his.

He slipped his hand out of her grip, using it to cradle the back of her head. He slid his arms around her, his lips tender and sweet against hers.

She cupped his face in her hands, pulling him closer to her.

The only warning they had of the intruder was the sudden thudding of footsteps on the deck, and the large, bulky furball-body leaping down to them.

"Captain! I got the medicine for your headache!"


	10. Coming to an Agreement

On the ship, headed to Bison Village, Emma and Kobe exchanged a shy glance. Kobe stood next to Emma at the wheel, all of his might focused on not sliding his arm around her waist, not taking her hand in his.

Ever since they'd kissed, things had been… not strained, but… sort of awkward.

When Barnabus had caught them, he'd given them a perplexed look akin to a child walking in on Mommy and Daddy "wrestling".

"What are you doing?" he'd asked, the bottle of medicine hanging loosely at his side.

"N-nothing!" Kobe had jumped to his feet, his heart pounding. "We were just-"

"Talking." Emma said firmly, kicking her legs over the side of the cot. "Just talking."

"But he was-" Emma cut Barnabus off.

"Whispering into my mouth." She got to her feet, her ankles wobbling slightly. "Helps the words get to my brain quicker."

"Oh." Barnabus blinked. "Okay." He held the medicine out proudly. Smiling, Emma took it from him.

"Thank you, Barnabus. You're a good Sloth."

Barnabus grinned, pleased.

After he'd left, Kobe had taken Emma into his arms. She lightly pushed him away.

"Kobe…" She'd winced at the pained look he'd given her.

"I thought…" He trailed off, lowering his eyes.

"Kobe, I just… I don't want to lead you on."

"You just kissed me!"

"I know! And I… I wanted to." She touched his arm. "I just… I don't want to hurt you."

"How could you hurt me?"

"Your feelings for me are kind of more, well, intense than mine are for you."

"Meaning?"

"I… I'm attracted to you, but I'm not… I don't think I'm in love with you. And I'm still sort of wary about getting too deeply involved with anyone. Not to mention I have no idea where things stand with Captain Avery…"

"Emma." Kobe rested his hands on her shoulders, his voice soft but firm. "I love you. I've loved you ever since you rescued me from the brig on that Armada ship five years ago." He squeezed her shoulders. "I've waited five years to discover how you feel about me. I'd wait five thousand years to have you as my own." He leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek. "I know you are still confused about all of this. You have denied yourself happiness for so long, you are still getting used to it."

He rested his forehead on hers, his warm breath tickling her face.

"It pains me," he continued, "To know about you and Avery. It's all I can do not to go and tear that man limb from limb for daring to touch you. But I know, unfortunately, that he can teach you things about your body, about your own desires, that I cannot."

"What do you mean?" Emma looked up at him, touching his cheek. He leaned into her hand.

"I've never been with a woman, Emma. I've dreamt of it, of course, of being with you, and I know… the basics on how it works. But I am just as much of a virgin as you once were."

"Kobe," she whispered, wide-eyed. "I had no idea."

"Nobody else knows this." He kissed her gently. "I beg you to keep it between us, for… for my pride's sake."

She smiled up at him.

"I won't tell."

"Thank you." A sad ghost of a smile played at his lips. "Emma, I think… I think it would be best if you were to keep up a relationship with Avery, at least sexually."

Emma blinked.

"Come again?"

"I don't know much about… pleasing a woman, as much as I'd like to. If you continue to be… physical with him, you'll soon grow to learn and understand what you like. And maybe… maybe you could teach me."

"Teach you?"

"How to pleasure you. How to be what you need."

"Kobe…"

"I would still very much like to kiss you now and then, though."

"You… you really want me to be with Avery?"

"I _want_ you all to myself. I _want_ to make you my wife, give you my seed to bear, and to protect you and love you for the rest of my life." He kissed her. "But I also want you to be happy, and I know that what I want would not make you happy."

"Kobe, I don't understand. What is it you want me to _do_?"

Kobe stared down at her sadly.

"Share Avery's bed. Let him… violate your perfect body with his disgusting flesh. Let him teach you about the carnal pleasures you've denied yourself." His hands slid down her arms, resting on her hips. "But let me give you the love I've held inside for you for so long. Let me worship you. Let me kiss you and hold you, keep you safe."

"So, be with both of you?"

He nodded.

"With no expectations. No commitments. Or… how do they say it… No Strings Attached." He kissed her nose. "The only thing I want you to promise me is that you'll someday show me what Avery has taught you, so that I can learn and, perhaps, replace him for those things."

"You'd… you'd really be alright with me being with both of you?"

"If it would make you happy, I would be alright with anything."

Emma gave him a soft, wry smile.

"Kobe Yojimbo, you are full of surprises."

She'd kissed him, then, gently. He'd wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in his warm embrace.

And now, here they were pretending like nothing had happened. They'd agreed that the crew should probably not know about their… arrangement, most of them (Anne included) feeling that Kobe and Emma were unfit for each other. (Contrary to Kobe's belief, his admiration of their Captain was not as _subtle_ as he thought. The whole crew knew about his love for her, and had their own opinions on the matter.)

At the wheel, Emma shot Kobe a glance from the corner of her eye. He gave her a tender smile, his dark eyes full of warmth. She felt her cheeks heat up, and bit back a smile as she looked away, forcing herself to focus on guiding the ship safely to Bison Village.


	11. Musings of a Lonely Old Man

(AN: Guys, I'm gonna try to keep updating regularly, but I can't make any promises, as school is starting back up for me in two days. Will try to do my best, but please be patient. That means you, Connet.)

Captain Horace Avery paced nervously around his office. It had been nearly two months since Emma Silver had shared his bed, nearly two months since he'd last seen her.

He hadn't heard anything from her since she'd run off to the docks the morning after he'd made love to her. She hadn't so much as stopped by Skull Island to visit her quarters. He'd spent countless mornings since she'd left pacing around his courtyard, keeping his sharp eyes locked on the docks, praying to catch a glimpse of the maroon flag that decorated her Monquistan ship, the Furiosa Maria.

He was growing restless. He'd finally had her in his grasp, finally had a chance to have her as his own, and she had slipped away again.

He'd promised her, of course, that they could be casual. That she wouldn't be obligated to stay faithful to him, or to come when he called. She didn't have to swear to be his and only his.

That didn't mean, though, that he hadn't sworn himself to her.

In all his fifty-plus years, he'd never met a woman quite like Emma Silver. She was tiny, beautiful, and fierce; a violent, ticking time-bomb wrapped in an exquisite, dainty package. She fascinated him. She frightened him. She aroused his passionate side.

Ever since he'd first met her, five years ago, he'd been interested. He'd refused to admit it to himself, as she'd been but fifteen at the time.

_On the run from the Armada, are you? Well, I run a pirate haven here, not a charity. If you want me to hide you, you'll have to work for it!_

That had been the first thing he'd said to her. He'd had to force himself to sound brusque and heartless, to maintain a strong, unshakeable persona.

Although, honestly, all he'd really wanted was to take her into his arms and care for her. He'd wanted to call for a doctor, to stay by her side night and day until she was healthy again.

She'd stumbled into his office, bedraggled and half-alive, having just escaped from the brig of an Armada ship and taken down a couple of soldiers. She'd been clinging to the arm of that…_cow,_ Kobe Yojimbo. (Horace knew that the "politically correct" term was _"Samoorai"_, but he couldn't bring himself to call that bovine interferer anything polite. He'd seen the simpering looks Yojimbo had been giving her, the tender way he held her as she struggled to stay upright. He _hated_ that abomination!)

The entire time she'd stood there, he'd stared into her beautiful, deep brown eyes and wished upon every star in the skyway that he could somehow grow younger, so that he could have her. Here was this beautiful imp of a girl dragging herself to him, putting herself at his mercy. He could have asked anything of her if he'd wanted to, and he had a feeling she'd have obeyed if it meant she'd have a safe place to lay her head.

He'd toyed with the idea of setting her up in the spare bedroom in his home, and keeping her close and under his eye. He'd thought of grooming her into his future wife, teaching her to cook and clean for him. But that had only been a fleeting fantasy. One look at this girl told him she was not the housewife type.

He had, instead, prepared a small cabin for her in the square, in a section populated by many Pirates with stories similar to hers.

He'd also, rather reluctantly, given her a quest. It was a relatively simple one, to find the Amulet that traitor Fin had stolen from him. It was a task he'd known she could accomplish with ease, which would earn her a bit of gold and experience with this life she'd chosen for herself.

(At the time, of course, he'd truly _believed_ she'd chosen this path for herself. And for five years, he'd kept on believing. It was only after she'd confessed to him her promise to her parents, her oath to focus solely on the mysteries they'd left behind for her, that he'd realized that this was none of her doing. The Spiral had dealt her these cards, and she'd accepted the hand only because she'd had nowhere else to turn.)

He'd called her back now and then to perform other menial "fetch-jobs" for him, using his eccentric collections as an excuse to see her again. He'd sometimes let slip that the objects she was retrieving held more meaning than he'd originally told her, which always ignited a sort of fire in her eyes, not to mention brought her temper to a boil.

Why, he remembered when he'd sent her after the Monkey Chalice so that he could get the piece of the map it had been wrapped in. The piece of the map to El Dorado. She'd been so angry with him for concealing the truth from her that she'd shouted herself hoarse, accusing him of using her as a pawn, of thinking her stupid. He'd ended up shouting back at her, scolding her for disrespecting him, for not appreciating the lengths to which he was going to keep her safe. She'd gotten so enraged that she'd slapped him across the face once, and had been about to do it again when he'd grabbed her arms and restrained her.

That had been a moment that he'd locked in his memory forever. That one moment where they had been the only two people in the room and, it seemed, in all of the Spiral. Their eyes had locked, brown to blue, and he'd been so tempted to kiss her, the passion in her eyes driving him wild. (She'd been eighteen then, so it wasn't that unthinkable. But he'd held back, unsure of how she'd react.) A moment later, she'd seemed to sink into herself, her anger whooshing out of her. She'd rested her head on his shoulder, her body suddenly limp and exhausted. He'd awkwardly held her close against his chest, gingerly hugging her. They'd stayed that way for a moment, and then she'd left without a word.

They'd never spoken of that moment again, but Horace kept that in his mind as the first time she'd ever lost her guard with him, the first time he'd felt that maybe, just maybe, he'd have a chance with her.

He'd held that little scrap of hope with him ever since, using it to fuel every encounter he had with her, hoping to turn it into the beginnings of something more.

After she'd propositioned him and given him her innocence, he'd thought he had her.

But now? Where was she now? Why hadn't she come back? Why hadn't she attempted to contact him?

He'd been trying to keep tabs on her. He knew that she'd left Cool Ranch, that she was in Port Regal now, fighting Marleybone ships for Catbeard. She'd been hired to help start a war, and to free Napolenguin from prison.

She was really playing with fire here.

He'd thought about calling her back to him, trying to talk some sense into her. Not to control her, but to force her to see what she was doing. To show her an outsider's view of her actions, and get her to think more rationally.

But he knew, deep down, that wouldn't be possible. She would do what she wanted, and she'd somehow come out of it alright.

Until then, he'd just have to wait for her to return. She'd come back to him when _she_ was ready.

He'd just have to be patient.


End file.
